Microcontact printing is a technique for forming patterns of organic monolayers with .mu.m and submicron lateral dimensions. It offers experimental simplicity and flexibility in forming certain types of patterns. It relies on the remarkable ability of self-assembled monolayers of long-chain alkanethiolates to form on gold and other metals. These patterns can act as nanometer resists by protecting the supporting metal from corrosion by appropriately formulated etchants, or, can allow for the selective placement of fluids on hydrophilic regions of the pattern. Patterns of self-assembled monolayers having dimensions that can be less than 1 .mu.m are formed by using the alkanethiol as an "ink", and by printing them on the metal support using an elastomeric "stamp". The stamp is fabricated by molding a silicone elastomer using a master prepared by optical or X-ray microlithography or by other techniques.
Microcontact printing of patterned self-assembled monolayers brings to microfabrication a number of new capabilities. First, microcontact printing makes it possible to form patterns that are distinguished only by their constituent functional groups; this capability permits the control of surface properties such as interfacial free energies with great precision. Second, because micro-contact printing relies on molecular self-assembly, it generates a system that is (at least locally) close to a thermodynamic minimum and is intrinsically defect-rejecting and self-healing. Simple procedures, with minimal protection against surface contamination by adsorbed materials or by particles, can lead to surprisingly low levels of defects in the final structures. The procedure can be conducted at atmospheric pressure, in an unprotected laboratory atmosphere. Thus, microcontact printing is especially useful in laboratories that do not have routine access to the equipment normally used in microfabrication, or for which the capital cost of equipment is a serious concern. Third, the patterned self-assembled monolayers can be designed to act as resists with a number of wet-chemical etchants.
Working with liquid etchants suffers from the disadvantages of handling solvents and disposing of wastes, but also enjoys substantial advantages: a high degree of control over contamination of surfaces; reduced damage to the substrate from energetic interactions with atoms or ions; the ability to manipulate complex and sensitive organic functionality. Because the self-assembled monolayers are only 1-3 nm thick, there is little loss in edge definition due to the thickness of the resist; the major determinants of edge resolution seem to be the fidelity of the contact printing and the anisotropy of etching the underlying metal. In the current best cases, features of size 0.2 .mu.m can be fabricated; edge resolution in systems showing this resolution in feature size is less than 50 nm.
In the prior art, a gold film 5 to 2000 nanometers thick is typically supported on a titanium-primed Si/SiO.sub.2 wafer or glass sheet. The titanium serves as an adhesion promoter between gold and the support. However, the silicon wafer is rigid, brittle, and cannot transmit light. These silicon wafers are also not suitable for a large-scale, continuous printing process, such as in letterpress, gravure, offset, and screen printing (see Printing Fundamentals, A. Glassman, Ed. (Tappi Press Atlanta, Ga. 1981); Encyclopedia Britannica, vol. 26, pp. 76-92, 110-111 (Encyclopedia Brittanica, Inc. 1991)). In addition, silicon must be treated in a separate step with an adhesion promoter such as Cr or Ti, or Au will not adequately adhere, preventing formation of a stable and well-ordered self-assembling monolayer. Finally, silicon is opaque, so any diffraction pattern obtained must be created with reflected, not transmitted light. What is needed is an easy, efficient and simple method of contact printing on an optically transparent, flexible substrate, that is amenable to continuous processing.